There are a number of conventional ways to assemble furniture, such as by nailing, use of dowels, etc. With the increased cost of labor any system for easily and reliably assembling furniture is highly desireable.
This invention meets that need with a single set of fasteners, and other parts, made of metal or other rigid material, which may be used to assemble wood or the like into useful and attractive pieces of furniture.